Khatre me CID
by Pooja Verma
Summary: This is a investigation story. pls read and review. Part 3 posted. Pls pls pls review
1. Chapter 1

**Khatre Me CID **

**_Scene 1_**

FREDI, PURVI, VIVEK , SACHIN sab CID beuro me hai tabhi ACP sir aate hai.

ACP - kuch pata chala?

FREDI- nahi sir kuch bhi pata nahi chala.

VIVEK- sir humne her jagah pata kiya per kuch pata nahi chala.

ACP- 2 hafte ho gaye hai 2 hafte or ab tak kaise kuch pata nahi chala.

PURVI - sir humari kosis jari hai hum ji jaan se kosis kar rahe hai.

ACP - sirf kosis se kaam nahi chalega mujhe result chahiye result.

SACHIN- sir aakhiri baar unhe Mumbai pune haighway pe dekha gaya tha. Uske baad...

ACP - uske baad... Uske baad kaha gaye wo log? Zameen nigal gayi ya aasmaan kha gaya.

FREDI- pata nahi sir. Humne to apni puri kosis kar li. Or kar rahe hai.

ACP - per fayda kya hua? Kaha hai result.? Ek surag ek bhi surag haath nahi laga or...

Tabhi beuro ka phone bajta hai. SACHIN phone uthata hai or baat karne ke baad.

ACP - kya hua?

SACHIN - sir wo borewali ke ek ghar me ek lash mili hai.

ACP - thik hai. PURVI, FREDI, SACHIN tum log jaao or dekho mamla kya hai. Or VIVEK tum mere saath chalo usi jagah pe jaha per unhe aakhiri baar dekha gaya tha. Lagta hai ab ye mamla mujhe khud suljhana padega.

_**Scene 2**_

FREDI, PURVI, SACHIN sab us jagah pahuchte hai jaha lash hoti hai.

SACHIN - goli maari hai ise. goli aar paar ho gayi hai lagta hai khooni ne bahut paas se goli chalayi hai. Dekho aas paas kuch milta hai kya?

Sab pura ghar dhoondhte hai.

PURVI - sir ye ID or ye file mili hai.

SACHIN - to iska naam Mahesh hai.

FREDI - sir ye kuch papers mile hai. Inse to yahi lagta hai ki ye is shehar me akela rehta tha or naukari ki talash me aaya tha.

SACHIN - or kuch?

FREDI - nahi sir.

SACHIN - thik hai laash ko forensic lab le chalne ki taiyari karo.

**_ Scene 3_**

ACP and VIVEK apni car se aa rahe hote hai.

VIVEK- sir humne aas paas ka pura area chaan mara per kuch pata nahi chala.

ACP- wahi to samjh nahi aa raha VIVEK or us area ke aas paas 5 km tak humne puch tach kar li. Her petrol pump dhaba sab jagah pucha lekin kisi ko kuch pata hi nahi. gaye to gaye kaha wo?

VIVEK - sir kahi kuch gadbad to nahi...

ACP - gadbad to hai VIVEK or koi choti moti gadbad nahi hai. Bahut badi gadbad hai. Bhgwan hi jaane ab CID me kaun sa toofan aane wala hai.

Tabhi uski car se koi takrata hai. VIVEK break lagata hai. ACP sir gusse se utarte hai.

ACP - dekh kar nahi chal sakte kya? Kaha se bhagte huye aa rahe ho?

Road pe andhera hone ki wazah se ACP sir ko uski shakal nahi dikhai deti. Wo aadmi uth ke jana chahta hai per VIVEK use pakad leta hai.

VIVEK - kaha ja rahe ho suna nahi ACP sir ne kya pucha kaha se...

VIVEK uska face dekh ke hairan ho gaya. Wo aadmi VIVEK ko dhakka de ke aage bhaag jaata hai.

VIVEK- sir... ABHI sir...

ACP - kaha?

VIVEK- sir... wo ABHI sir the.

ACP - kya? Kaha gaya dhoondho use.

VIVEK or ACP sir ABHI jis or gaya tha us or jaate hai use dhoondhne per unhe ABHI nahi dikhta.

ACP - VIVEK jab tumhe pata tha ki wo ABHI tha to tumne use roka kyu nahi?

VIVEK - sir main unki aisi halat dekh kar shocked reh gaya tha isi beech mo mujhe dhakka de ke bhag gaye.

ACP - haa per ABHI yaha kya kar raha tha wo bhi aisi halat me? Dhoondho VIVEK dhoondho gaya kaha ABHI uska milna bahut zaroori hai.

VIVEK - ji sir.

Dono aas paas her jagah use dhoondhte hai per unhe ABHI kahi nahi milta.

VIVEK - sir her jagah dhoondh liya per ABHI sir kahi nahi mile.

ACP - itni jaldi gaya kaha wo?

Tabhi ACP sir ka phone ring hota hai "thik hai main aata hoo"

ACP - VIVEK beuro chalna hoga.

VIVEK - per sir ABHI sir.

ACP - VIVEK ABHI nahi hai yaha. Wo humare saamne nahi aana chahta isliye to yaha se bhag gaya. Hum dhoodh lege ABHI ki per pehle hume ye pata lagana hoga ki aisa kya hua ki ABHI ko humse chhupna pad raha hai.

_**Scene 4 forensic lab me.**_

SACHIN- sir kuch bola laash ne.

Dr. SALUNKHE - kuch khas nahi. simple sa case hai. Khooni ne ise bilkul nazdik se goli maari hai. Or wahi ke wahi iski maut ho gayi.

Purvi - sir kuch to aisa hoga jisase hum katil ka pata laga sake.

Dr. SALUNKHE - kuch nahi. Haa agar tum log goli le aate ho to main kuch or bata sakta hoo.

FREDI - sir humne bahut dhoodha per waha goli nahi thi.

Dr. SALUNKHE - tab to batana mushkil hai. Khair main kuch or pata karne ki kosis karta hoo.

TARIKA - ABHI ka kuch pata chala.

PURVI - nahi ... per hum unhe dhoodh rahe hai.

Dr. SALUNKHE - yaar ye achanak aisa kya hogya ki ABHI gayab hi ho gaya.

SACHIN - pata nahi sir. Per hum apni puri kosis kar rahe hai.

_****__**Scene 5 In beuro**_

SACHIN - sir ABHI sir aapko dekh ke bhag gaye!

ACP- haa SACHIN or humne kitna dhoondha per pata nahi kaha gayab ho gaya.

FREDI - sir per aisa kya hua jo ABHI sir aapse bhag rahe hai, kahi kisi musibat me to nahi.

ACP- pata nahi. Musibato ka to ABHI se purana rishta hai. Is baar pata nahi kaha fus gaya hai wo.

VIVEK- sir aapke liye ek parcel aaya hai.

ACP - kya hai isme?

VIVEK - CD hai sir.

ACP - thik hai play karo ise.

**VIVEK CD play karta hai or sab hairan reh jate hai. CD me ABHI Mahesh pe goli chala raha hota hai. Uske baad DAYA waha aata hai un dono me behas hoti hai. ABHI, DAYA ke upper gun taan deta hai. DAYA use rokane ki kosis karta to ABHI use goli maar deta hai. DAYA ko goli lag jati hai or ABHI waha se chala jata hai. **

SACHIN - ye to wahi hai sir jiski laash hume mili hai. ABHI sir ne mara hai ise.

FREDI- DAYA sir bhi yaha the. ABHI sir ne DAYA sir ko bhi...

VIVEK - or ABHI sir DAYA sir ko waise hi chhod ke chale gaye.

ACP - oh to ye wazah hai ki ABHI humse bhag raha hai. Khoon kiya hai usne is aadmi ka. Or to or DAYA ko bhi goli maar di usne.

PURVI - nahi sir ABHI sir aisa nahi kar sakte.

VIVEK - haa sir ABHI sir aisa kar hi nahi sakte. Koi unhe fasane ki kosis kar raha hai.

SACHIN- hum sab jaante hai ABHI sir DAYA sir se kitna pyaar karte hai. Wo apni jaan de denge per DAYA sir ke upper ek kharoch bhi nahi aane denge.

ACP - wo to mujhe bhi samjh me aa raha hai ki kuch bhi ho jaye ABHI DAYA per goli nahi chala sakta. Koi to hai jo ABHI ko fasana chahta hai warna koi ye CD mujhe kyu bhejta. Lekin sawal ye hai ki agar koi ABHI ko fasa raha hai to wo bhag kyu raha hai? Or humare paas kyu nahi aa raha her baar to aa jata hai anpi safai dene. Or DAYA, wo kaha hai? Kis haal me hai?

FREDI - sir ho sakta hai unhone socha ho ki hum unka yakeen nahi wo khud ko begunah proof kar ke hi wapus aayenge.

ACP - thik hai FREDI per DAYA wo... Wo bhi to gayab hai. Or ye CD dekhne ke baad lag raha hai ki DAYA kisi na kisi musibat me hai.

PURVI - sir ABHI sir ko to aap logo ne to dekha hai per DAYA sir pata nahi wo kaha hai. Goli lagi hai unhe kahi kuch...

ACP - nahi PURVI wo DAYA hai. Ek mamuli si goli uska kuch nahi bigad sakti. Wo sahi salamat hoga. Achha SACHIN pata chala ki ye aadmi hai kuan.

SACHIN - sir ye Mahesh tha or iski puri zindagi Bhopal ke kisi anthaashram me gujri hai kuch din pehle hi is shehar me aaya tha naukari ki talash me.

ACP - ek aadmi jo kuch din pehle hi is shehar me aaya tha ABHI ne use goli maar di kyu? Aisi kya dushmani thi ABHI ki isase. Nahi SACHIN nahi maamla kuch or hai. Is Mahesh ki puri kundali nikalo akhir pata to chale iasa hua kya jo ABHI ne ise goli maar di.

_**Scene 6 in beuro**_

ACP - haa VIVEK kuch pata chala.

VIVEK - haa sir main Bhopal ke us anathaashram gaya tha jaha ye Mahesh rehta tha per sir waha to sab keh rahe the ki ye bahut sharif or sidha sadha insane tha. Or to or ye kabhi Bhopal se bahar kahi nahi gaya. Pehli baar job ki talash me yaha aaya tha.

ACP - to ise ABHI ne goli maari hi kyu? Wo CD...

PURVI - original hai sir koi chedchad nahi ki gayi usase.

ACP - matlab ABHI ne such me ise goli mari hai or DAYA ko bhi. Magar kyu? Aisa kya bhoot sawar ho gaya ABHI pe jo Mahesh ko mara to mara DAYA pe bhi goli chala di. Apne us dost pe jiske liye usne kai baar apni jaan khatare me dali thi.

VIVEK - sir ABHI sir or DAYA sir dono bahut badi musibat me fus gaye hai.

ACP - haa VIVEK haa. Per ye pura mamla hai kya ye to tabhi pata chalega jab ABHI ya DAYA dono me se koi ek milega. Samajh me nahi aata kaha kaha ja ke fus jata hai ye ABHI or fir DAYA wo hai kaha?

_**Scene 7 in forensic lab**_

ACP - haa bol SALUNKHE kyu bulaya hume.

SALUNKHE- laash aai hai.

ACP - ek or laash aai hai. Kiski hai?

SALUNKHE - pata nahi yaar iska chehra buri tarah se bigad diya hai. Haddiya buri tarah se tod di hai. Chehra reconstruct bhi nahi ho sakta.

FREDI - matlab khooni nahi chahta tha ki kisi ko bhi pata chale ki ye kiski laash hai.

SALUNKHE- haa FREDI. Yaar iska khoon dum ghutne se hua hai. Khooni ne iska muh bahut zor se dabaya tha jiski wazah se iska dum ghut gaya or ye maar gaya.

VIVEK - or koi surag jisase khooni ka pata chal sake.

SALUNKHE- yaar khooni ne to kafi chalaki ki thi ki koi saboot na mile per fir bhi SALUNKHE ne uski choti si galti pakad hi li.

ACP - yaar SALUNKHE pehle hi dimag ghooma hua hai tu or mat ghuma sidha sidha bol kya pata chala.

SALUNKHE- aisa kya hua yaar?

ACP - yaar tujhe to pata hai na wo CD wali baat.

SALUNKHE- dekho yaar mujhe yakeen nahi hota ki ABHI kabhi bhi DAYA pe goli chala sakta hai. Unki dosti to bilkul jay Veeru type hai.

ACP - SALUNKHE mazak mat kar. Pehle hi samjh me nahi aata ki ABHI ne is Mahesh ko maara kyu?

SALUNKHE- iska jawab shayad mere paas hai yaar.

ACP- kya.. to jaldi bata na time pass kyu kar raha hai.

SALUNKHE- batata hu yaar. Ye jo Mahesh hai na ye bhi koi seedha sada aadmi nahi tha khooni tha wo.

VIVEK- khooni! Or ye baat aap itne yakeen se kaise keh sakte hai?

SALUNKHE- haa khooni. Or main ye baat itne yakeen se isliye keh raha hoo ki is dusre aadmi ka khoon is Mahesh ne kiya hai.

SACHIN- kya?

SALUNKHE- haa is Mahesh ne is aadmi ki gardan ko apne left hand se pakda or fir apne right hand se uska muh zor se dabaya. Or tab tak dabaye rakha jab tak ki iski maut nahi ho gayi.

FREDI- oh tab to iske chehre pe Mahesh ke finger prints aa gaye honge.

SALUNKHE- nahi FREDI. Is Mahesh ne khoon karte time bahut sawdhani rakhi thi ki kisi bhi tarah uske finger prints iske chehre pe nazar nahi aaye. Isne iska muh dabate waqt haath me rumal pakda hua tha isliye uske finger prints iske chehre pe nahi aaye.

ACP- To fir tu kaise keh sakta hai ki iska khoon Mahesh ne hi kiya hai.

SALUNKHE- dekho yaar is Mahesh ne ek haath me rumal pakad kar iska muh dabaya or dusre haath se iski garden ko pakad rakha tha. Or yahi wo galti kar gaya. Uske left hand ke finger prints iski gardan ke piche ki taraf aa gaye.

FREDI- wah SALUNKHE saab. Maan gaye aapko. Is Mahesh ne kitni chalaki ki thi ki hume koi sabot nahi mile per aapne sabot dhoondh hi nikala.

SACHIN- lekin sir baat wahi aakar atak jati hai ki is Mahesh ne is dusre aadmi ka khoon kiya per ABHI sir ne ise kyu mara?

ACP - wo to tabhi pata chalega jab ABHI milega. Dhoondho use. Kuch bhi karo per mujhe 2 din me ABHI chaiye beuro me.

_**Scene 8 (In beuro)**_

ACP - kuch or pata chala is Mahesh ke bare me.

VIVEK - nahi sir ise jaanane wale her insaan ka yahi kehna hai ki ye koi galat kaam kar hi nahi sakta.

ACP - khoon kiya hai or koi galat kaam nahi kar sakta.

Tabhi beuro me ABHI aata hai. Sab use dekh ke hairan rehjate hai.

PURVI - ABHI sir aap thik to hai?

ABHI - haa PURVI mujhe kya hua?

ACP - mil gayi fursat tumhe bhagane se.

ABHI - aap kya bol rahe hai sir? Main kyu bhagunga?

SACHIN - sir aap the kaha?

ABHI- main apne ghar pe tha or kaha rahunga.

VIVEK- ghar per! per sir aap us din hume dekh ke bhag kyu gaye?

ABHI - main? VIVEK subah subah mazak kar rahe ho.

ACP- mazak to tum kar rahe ho. Ab sidhe sidhe batao ki kaha the tum or DAYA kaha hai?

ABHI - DAYA apne ghar pe hoga sir. Haa lekin main kab se uska phone try kar raha hoo uska phone lag nahi raha.

VIVEK - sir aap ye kya bole ja rahe hai. Aapko pata hoga na ki DAYA sir hai kaha.

ABHI - mujhe kaise pata hoga ki DAYA kaha hai. Main to khud subah se use phone lagane ki kosis kar raha hoo per lag nahi raha. Isliye main sidhe yaha aa gaya ki shayad wo yaha aaya ho. Waise bhi aaj hume us criminal Shamsher ko pune se Mumbai le ke aana hai.

PURVI - sir wo to 2 hafte pehle ki baat hai.

ABHI - 2 hafte pehle ki? Kaisi baat kar rahi ho PURVI hum to aaj jaane wale the na.

SACHIN- nahi sir aap log to 26 october ko jaane wale the or aaj to 13 november hai.

ABHI - aaj 13 november hai.

ABHI calander dekhta hai or hairan reh jata hai.

ABHI - aaj 13 nov kaise ho sakta hai. Kal hi to main apne ghar pe soya tha 25 october ko phir ye aaj 13 nov kaise ho sakta hai. Or agar aaj 13 Nov hai to mujhe kuch yaad kyu nahi hai?

ACP - kya chal raha hai ABHI? Kya soch rahe ho?

ABHI - sir mujhe kuch samjh me nahi aa raha hai. 26 oct se 12 nov tak main kaha tha kya kar raha tha.

VIVEK- sir aapko such me kuch yaad nahi ki kya hua hai?

ABHI- mujhe such me kuch yaad nahi hai.

FREDI- or sir DAYA sir?

ABHI - DAYA?

ACP - haa DAYA. Wo kaha hai? Tumhare saath hi tha wo.

ABHI - mere saath? DAYA mere sath tha sir? Lekin mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai. Pls koi mujhe ye batao ki hua kya hai?

ACP- tum or DAYA 26 october ko pune ke liye nikale the shamsher lo lane ke liye. Lekin raaste me hi tum dono gayab ho gaye. Aakhiri baar tum dono ko Mumbai pune highway pe dekha gaya tha uske baad tum dono ka koi surag nahi mila. mili to bus tum dono ki gadi wo bhi ek khai se. humne kitna dhoondha tum logo ko lekin tum me se kisi ka kuch pata nahi chala. Fir 2 din pehle tum hume mile raaste per lekin hume dekhte hi bhag gaye waha se. Or aaj achanak tum beuro me aate ho or kehte ho ki tum to apne ghar me so rahe the.

ABHI- sir main such keh raha hoo aaj subah jab meri aakh khuli to main apne ghar pe so raha tha. Or aapne ye jo kuch bhi bataya hai mujhe usme se kuch bhi yaad nahi hai.

VIVEK- sir pls kuch yaad karne ki kosis kijiye kyunki jab tak aapko kuch yaad nahi aayega hume pata nahi chalega ki DAYA sir kaha hai.

ACP- DAYA. Sir DAYA mere saath tha? Per mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai.

FREDI- sir ABHI sir ko kuch yaad nahi hai or wo CD usme jo hai wo...

ABHI - CD kaisi CD?

ACP- ABHI agar tumhe kuch yaad nahi hai to yaad karo kyunki tumhe pata nahi hai ki tum kis musibat me fus gaye ho. Sawal sirf DAYA ka nahi hai.

ACP sir ABHI ko Mahesh ki photo dikhate hai.

ACP- ise pehchante ho?

ABHI- nahi sir ye kaun hai?

ACP- ye wahi hai jiska tumne khoon kiya hai.

ABHI - maine? Sir main ise jaanta bhi nahi hoo. Aaj se pehle maine is aadmi ko dekha tak nahi hai main ise kyu maroonga?

SACHIN- sir hume ek CD mili hai jisme aap is aadmi ko goli maar rahe hai.

ABHI - kya? Aisa kaise ho sakta hai. Main jis aadmi ko jaanta tak nahi hoo main use kyu maarunga? Sir mera yakeen kijiye ye mere khilaf bahut badi sazis hai. Or agar mere saath ye sab hua hai to DAYA wo kaha hoga? Sir hume DAYA ko jalad jald dhoondhna hoga. Pata nahi kaha hoga kis haal me hoga?

DCP- dhoondh lena DAYA ko agar wo zinda hua wo?

(sab DCP ki taraf dekhte hai)

ABHI- ye aap kya bole ja rahe hai? DAYA ke bare me aisa kaise bol sakte hai aap?

DCP- main bol bhi nahi sakta or tum... tumne to DAYA ko shoot hi kar diya.

ABHI- kya? Sir ... sir ye kya bole ja rahe hai? Main DAYA ko goli maarunga. Dost hai wo mera jaan se pyaara dost main use goli kyu marunga.

DCP- kyunki usne tumhe Mahesh ka khoon karte dekh liya tha. Isliye tumne use goli maar di.

ABHI- ACP sir aap inhe samjha dijiye ki ye aisi baatein band kare kahi aisa na ho ki main..

DCP- to kya karoge? Mujhe bhi maar doge jaise DAYA ko maar diya.

FREDI- ABHI sir DAYA sir ke sath kuch galat nahi kar sakte.

VIVEK- haa sir un dono ki dosti ke bare me sab jante hai. ABHI sir ki jaan basti hai DAYA sir me.

SACHIN- ABHI sir ne kitni baar DAYA sir ke upper chalne wali goliya apne upper jheli hai sir wo DAYA sir ko koi nuksan nahi pahucha sakte.

DCP- wah yaha to dosti puran shuru ho gaya. Dekh rahe ho ACP.

ACP- maaf kijiyega sir lekin mujhe bhi yakeen hai ki ABHI DAYA ko koi nuksan pahucha sakta hai. Wo apni jaan de dega lekin DAYA ke upper koi kharoch nahi aane dega.

DCP- tum bhi ... or wo video? Uska kya use kaise jhothlaoge.

ABHI- kaun sa video sir? Main bhi to dekhu aisa kya hai us video me jo mujhpe itna bada lzam lagaya ja raha hai.

Video dekhne ke baad ABHI zor zor se rone lagta hai.

ABHI - sir... main aisa kaise kar sakta hoo sir main.. DAYA pe goli kaise chala sakta hoo? Main... or kyu? or ye aadmi main ise jaanta tak nahi main ise kyu maaroonga?

DCP- ab ye to tum hi bataoge ki tumne apne pyaare dost ko goli kyu maari?

ABHI- mujhe kuch yaad nahi sir. Main such keh raha hoo mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai ye kab hua or maine DAYA pe goli ... DAYA pe goli kaise chala di. Main DAYA pe goli nahi chala sakta. Ye sab jhooth hai. Sab kisi ka plan hai. Main DAYA pe goli nahi chala sakta. (ABHI zor zor se rone lagta hai VIVEK use sambhalta hai)

PURVI- sir ABHI sir ko kuch yaad kyu nahi aa raha hai? Kahi unki yaaddasht to nahi chali gayi.

ACP- nahi FREDI. Her baar jab bhi uski yaddasht jati hai wapus aane ke baad use wo sab yaad hota hai jo usne is beech kiya hota hai. Lekin is baar to use kuch yaad hi nahi hai. Nahi ye sirf yaddasht jaane ki baat nahi hai ye kuch or hi hai koi or bada khel hai jisme ABHI DAYA puri ki puri CID team ko uljhane ka plan hai.

DCP- agar apne pyaare officer ke bare megup shup khatam ho gayi ho to case pe dhyan do. VIVEK agar apne ABHI sir ke aansu pochne ka kaam khatam ho gaya hai to jaao or jaakar DAYA ki lash dhoondho.

ABHI- laash... DAYA ko kuch bhi nahi hua hai. Mera dil kehta hai wo jaha bhi hai na sahi salamat hai. Hume DAYA ko dhoondhna hai usli lash ko nahi samjhe aap... pata nahi kis haal me hoga hai mera dost.

_****__**Scene 9 (an unknown place)**_

Ek gehre well jaisi jagah pe DAYA bahut buri halat me hai.

DAYA- koi hai? Koi hai? Paani chahiye mujhe pyaas lagi hai. Koi hai?

Ek room me 4,5 aadmi monitor pe ye nazar dekh rahe hote hai wo DAYA ki ye haalat dekh ke hus rahe hote hai.

1st man- dekh na kaisa tarap raha hai ye CID ka sher.

2nd- yakeen nahi hota ki ye wahi DAYA hai jiske naam se apradhi kaapte hai. Aaj kaise chuho ki tarah tarap raha hai humari kaid me.

Idhar DAYA pyaas se pareshan hokar wall pe upper chadhne ki kosis karta hai. Per wall itni chikni hoti hai ki wo baar baar pishal jata hai. Tabhi waha lage speakerphone se aawaz aati hai.

_"kosis bekar hai DAYA. Tum lakh kosis kar lo lekin yaha se bahar nahi nikal sakte. Koi bhi deewar, zanzeer salakhe tumhe nahi rok sakti isliye humare Boss ne ye kaid khas taur se tumhare liye hi banwai hai. Tum lakh kosis kar lo lekin tum yaha se bahar nahi ja sakte. Or udhar tumhari CID ki team wo bhi dheere dheere khtam ho jayegi"_

DAYA - kaun hai tumhara Boss? Saamne kyu nahi aata? Ek baar saamne to aa jaye phir use pata chalega ki CID se uljhne ka natiza kya hota hai.

Villane- natiza to ab tum CID walo ka bura hoga. Tumhara wo Ins ABHI uska to intzaam ho gaya hai. Bechara uska saath ab na kanoon dega na uski CID team.

DAYA- aye ABHI ko... ABHI ko kuch mat karna. Warna warna...

Villain - kaid me hai phir bhi CID ki akad nahi nikali. are hum kaha kuch karenge wo to tum wazah banoge uski barbadi ki.

DAYA - main! Aye agar himaat hai to mujhe yaha se bahar nikalo. ek baar main yaha se niakl jaau phir... Phir...

(DAYA behosh ho jata hai)

Villain- ye kitna bolta hai yaar. Ise kya pata ki waha uska ABHI badnaami ki maut marega or yaha ye gumnaami ki... Haa haa haa...

_** Scene 10 (In beuro)**_

SACHIN- sir... Bahut badi problem ho gayi hai.

ACP- ab kya ho gaya?

SACHIN- sir wo video wo kisi ne media ko bhej diya hai or her news channel pe bus yahi khabar dkhai ja rahi hai.

ACP- kya? He bhagwan lagat hai CID ke bure din chal rahe hai. Ek musibat jaati nahi ki dusri aa jati hai. Ek to DAYA gayab hai upper se ye media wale. Ab to ABHI ke piche naha dho ke pad jayenge. ABHI ki musibate bahut jayada badh gayi hai.

VIVEK- sir bahar media wale aaye huye hai aapse baat karna chahte hai.

ACP- keh do unse ki mujhe abhi unse koi baat nahi karni.

Media- to kya hum ye samjhe ki CID ka ACP apne ek officer ko bachane ki kosis kar raha hai jisne do do khoon kiye hai.

VIVEK- aap log andar kaise aa gaye? Aapko bahar rukne ko kaha tha na.

Media- hume ACP sir or ABHI se baat karni hai.

ACP- kya baat karni hai mujhse?

Media1- sir aapke officer Ins ABHI ne 2 murder kiye hai or unme se ek khud aapka officer tha.

ACP- dekhiye tehkikat chal rahi hai ABHI hum kuch nahi keh sakte.

Media2- tehkikta ab kaise tehkikat? Wo vido usme saaf dikh raha hai ki ABHI ne pehle us aadmi ko goli maari uske baad Ins DAYA ko bhi goli maar di iske baad kaun sa saboot chahiye use.

ACP- dekhiye abhi hum is mamle me or kuch nahi keh sakte. Pura such kya hai ye to tabhi pata chalega jab DAYA milega.

Media3- ab DAYA sir kaise milenge sir? Unka to aapke Ins ABHI ne khoon kar diya.

ABHI - nahi. maine nahi mara DAYA ko. Or ek baat aap log kaan khol kar sun lijiye kuch nahi hua hai DAYA ko. Wo sahi salamat hai. Or jab tak main use dhoondh nahi leta tab tak main chain se nahi baithunga.

Media4- lekin wo video wo to jhootha nahi hai aap us bare me kuch kehna chahege?

DCP-ye kya kahega. Ise to khud kuch yaad nahi hai.

(ACP sir or baki sab DCP ko gusse se dekhte hai)

Media1- kuch yaad nahi hai? Kahi ABHI sir ki yaddasht to nahi chali gayi?

Media2- ek baat puche sir?

ACP- haa puchiye?

Media2- police me jab kisi insaan ko join karna hota hai to uski mental or physical dono condition pe dhyan diya jata hai. Phir ek aisa aadmi jiski memory baar baar chali jati hai uska CID me hona kya sahi hai?

ACP- aap kehna kya chahti hai?

Media2- yahi ki kya aapko nahi lagta ki Isp ABHI CID ke liye misfit hai.

ACP- kya bol rahi hai aap? Isp ABHI ne kitni baar is desh or is desh ke logo ke liye aap logo ke liye apni jaan ki bazi laga di hai. Kitni baar maut ko chu ke wapus aaya hai or aap log keh rahe hai ki ABHI CID ke liye unfit hai. Kuch bhi bolne se pehle soch liya kijiye. Or rahi baat is case ki to hum chhaan bin kar rahe hai jaise hi kuch pata chalega aapko khabar mil jayegi. Ab aap ja sakte hai.

Media1- sir to kya Ins ABHI ke khilaf koi action nahi liya jayega?

DCP- liya jayega na. main isi waqt ABHI ko suspend karta hoo.

Sab ye sun ke haira reh jate hai.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2**_

**In Beuro**

ACP- aap aise kaise ABHI ko suspend kar sakte hai bina uski puri baat sune.

DCP- puri baat? Kya sunu main? Yahi ki mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai main ghar me so raha tha. Ye to yahi raag aalap raha hai.

ACP- haa magar ABHI keh raha hai ki use kuch yaad nahi hai to kuch to hoga na jo hume pata nahi. or hum sab jaante hai ki ABHI jhooth nahi bolta.

DCP- to ye video galat hai?

ACP- nahi sir per ABHI jo keh raha hai wo bhi galat to nahi ho sakti hai. Aise me humari duty banati hai ki hum iske piche ke such ka pata lagaye.

ABHI- sir hum ye sab baad me disscuss karte rahenge is waqt DAYA ko dhundhna zaroori hai.

Tabhi ACP sir ka phone ring hota hai.

ACP- haa bol salunkhe. Kya? Such bola raha hai. Lekin ye kaise ho sakta hai?

VIVEK- kya hua sir?

ACP- forensic lab chalna hoga. SALUNKHE ne dhmaka kiya hai.

******In Forensic lab**

ACP- haa bol SALUNKHE.

SALUNKHE- boss ye jo medical report tum logo ne mujhe di hai wo ya to Mahesh ki nahi hai ya phir ye laash Mahesh ki nahi hai.

SACHIN- sir aap ye kya keh rahe hai. Hum khud us anathaashram ja ke unke record se Mahesh ki ye medical report le ke aaye hai. Ye report Mahesh ki hai galat kaise ho sakti hai.

SALUNKHE- phir to ye laash Mahesh ki hai hi nahi.

ACP- SALUNKHE tu dimag mat ghuma sahi sahi bata kyu keh raha hai tu ki ye laash Mahesh ki nahi hai.

SALUNKHE- dekho is report me likha hai ki Mahseh ka blood group O+ hai lekin is laash ka blood group B- hai. Dusri baat is Mahesh ko alcohol se allergy thi isliye ye shrab pi hi nahi sakta tha lekin ye jo laash hai iske pet me shrab mili hai matlab isne marne se pehle shrab pi thi.

VIVEK- sir ye bhi to sakta hai na ki kisi ne ise marne se pehle sharab pila di ho.

SALUNKHE- nahi VIVEK. Maine is aadmi ka pura body checkup kiya hai or mujhe pata chala hai ki ye aadmi shrab bahut pita tha.

ACP- matlab agar hum is medical report ko such mane to ye laash Mahesh ki nahi hai. To phir ye kaun hai? Or iske ghar me jo papers mile hai wo...

SACHIN- sir per wo anathaashram wale kyu keh rahe the ki ye Mahesh hai.

ACP- Is case ne to dimag ghuma ke rakh diya hai.

SALUNKHE- boss mujhe jo baat pata chali hai agar wo sunoge to hosh ud jayenge.

ACP- ab kya pata chala tujhe?

SALUNKHE- boss kyunki ye mamla DAYA or ABHI se juda hai isliye maine is dusri wali laash ka acche se chekup kiya or mujhe pata chala ki iska blood group O+ hai or jab ye zinda tha ise alchohol se allergy hogi.

VIVEK- matlab... ye Mahesh hai.

SALUNKHE- haa VIVEK ye jo laash hai ye Mahesh ki laash hai. Or is dusre aadmi ne plastic surgery karwa ke Mahesh ka chehra apne chehre pe lagaya hai.

SACHIN- agar ye Mahesh hai to phir ye aadmi kaun hai or ye Mahesh ban ke kyu ghum raha tha?

ACP- ye sirf Mahesh ban ke ghum nahi raha tha SACHIN ye Mahesh ka khoon kar ke Mahesh ban ke ghum raha tha. Aisi kya zaroorat pad gayi ise mahseh banana ki? Or phir ABHI ne goli chalayi kispe hai Mahesh pe ya fir is Mahesh ke chehre ke piche jo aadmi hai uske upper?

VIVEK- sir ye koi bahut badi sazis hai DAYA sir or ABHI sir ko fasane ki.

ACP- yaar SALUNKHE kya tu pata laga sakta hai ki iski asli shakal kaisi hogi?

SALUNKHE- kosis karta hoo boss per thoda time lagega.

ACP- time nahi hai humare paas jo karna hai jaldi kar. ABHI ko is case se bahar nikalna hai or DAYA ka bhi pata lagana hai.

**In beuro**

PURVI- sir news channel pe DAYA sir ke bare me kuch dikha rahe hai.

ABHI- DAYA ke bare me ! kya dikha rahe hai?

PURVI- sir wo...

ACP- FREDI DAYA ki news jis channel pe aa rahi hai wo jaldi se lagao.

FREDI TV on karta hai.

Reporter- aaj hum aapko dikha rahe hai wo sansanikhej news jo hai sirf or sirf humare paas. Aap dekh rahe hai ki Inspector DAYA jo CID ke ek bahut hi bahadur officer hai aaj kitni buri halat me hai.

**Tabhi ek video me dikhate hai ki DAYA ke room me behoshi ki halat me hai or aas paas andhera hai. Andhere me ek aadmi ki aawaz aati hai.**

**_"pyaare shehar walo tum log aaj tak jis CID ko apni hifazat karne wale samjhte rahe ho aaj main tum logo ko bataunga ki wo kitni kayar hai. CID ka ye bahadur officer DAYA meri kaid me hai. Or CID team ise hi nahi bacha sakti to kaise bachayegi tum logo ko" _**

**_haa to ACP sir main janta hoo ki aap or aapki puri team ka gusse se bura haal hoga. Aap ka dil kar raha hoga ki kahi se main aapko mil jaau or aap meri jaan le le. Lekin ye sab to tabhi hoga na jab aap mujhe dhoondh lenge. Or agar aap mujhe dhoondh paye to aap apne is officer ko bhi bacha lenge. Ab se kuch der baad main aapke officer ko ek ijection lagane wala hoo ek aise zehar ka injection jo dheere dheere asar karta hai. Pure 6 ghanto baad iska asar tezi se shuru ho jata hai or kuch hi der me insaan khatam. To ACP sir aapke or aapki puri team ke paas bus 6 ghante hai bacha sakte hai to bacha lijiye apne DAYA ko. Aapka time shuru hota hai ab"_** or wo aadmi DAYA ko injection laga deta hai.

FREDI- sir sir isne DAYA sir ko wo zehar wala injection laga diya sir.

PURVI- sir video me time 11.30 dikha raha hai matlab ab se 20 min pehle. Matlab humare 20 min to pehle hi chale gaye.

ABHI- sir hume DAYA ko dhoondhna hoga sir humare paas time nahi hai.

Reporter-to dekha na aapne kitni buri halat me hai officer DAYA. Ab dekhna ye hoga ki kya CID team inhe bacha pati hai?

SACHIN- bacha pate hai ki nahi. sir in reporters ko to bus news chahiye hoti hai. Ji to karta hai inki...

ACP- nahi SACHIN aabhi hume DAYA ka pata lagana hai. VIVEK ja ke pata karo ki is channel ke paas ye tape kaise aai or kab aai.

VIVEK- ji sir.

ABHI- sir hum DAYA ko dhoondhenge kaise? Humare paas to aisa koi clue nahi hai jisase kuch pata chale.

ACP- clue hai na tum. Tum ho sabse bada clue. Jo bhi hua hai tumhare saamne hi hua hoga kyunki tum DAYA ke saath the.

ABHI- sir mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai.

PURVI- sir pls kosis kijiye kuch to yaad aayega.

FREDI- sir DAYA sir ki zindagi ka sawal hai pls kuch to yaad karne ki kosis kijiye. Aapki yaaddasht ke upper unki zindagi tiki hai.

ABHI- mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha FREDI. Sab thik kehte hai sir main CID me rehne ke layak nahi hu. Meri memory problem ki wazah se agar aaj DAYA ko kuch ho gaya na to main zindagi bhar apna chehra aaine me dekh bhi nahi paaunga.

ACP- ABHI ye time rone ka nahi hai. Kuch to hoga jo hume DAYA tak pahuchayega. ABHI tumne kaha tha ki aaj subah tum jab uthe to tum apne ghar me the. Matlab jin logo ne ye sab kiya hai un logo ne tumhe tumhare ghar me pahuchaya hoga. Shayad tumhare ghar me kuch mil jaye.

FREDI- sir hume jald se jald ABHI sir ke ghar chalna chahiye.

Sab ABHI ke ghar ke liye nikalte hai. Lekin unhe reports gher lete hai.

Reporter- sir aapko kya lagta hai ye kiski sazis hai.

ACP- hume anji kuch nahi pata.

Reporter- sir kya aapko lagta hai ki aap DAYA sir ko bacha payenge.

ACP- agar aap log humara time barbad na kare to hum zaroor DAYA ko bacha payenge.

Reporte- kya aap ABHI sir ko bhi is case pe saath le ja rahe hai ye jante huye ki unhone hi DAYA sir pe goli chalayi hai.

PURVI- aapko samjh me kyu nahi aata humare paas time nahi hai. Hume DAYA sir ko bachana hai. Hatiye yaha se.

FREDI- sir jaldi chaliye inka to kaam hi hai per humare liye ek ek minut keemati hai.

Team bahar nikalti hai. Tabhi VIVEK or SACHIN milte hai.

ACP- kya pata chala?

SACHIN- sir un logo ko sunbah ek gumanam call aaya tha jisme aisi news banane ko kaha gaya tha. Un logo ne inkaar kiya to us aadmi ne kaha ki wo unhe ek cd bhejega jo unhe turat chalani hai. Or un logo ne ye news dikha di.

ACP- cd kab mili unhe.

VIVEK- news telecast hone ke 10 min pehle. Or wo cd unke office ke letter box me rakh ke chala gaya. Kisi ne bhi us aadmi ko nahi dekha jisne us cd ko waha rakha.

ABHI- or wo number...

SACHIN- sir band hai.

ACP- thik hai tum dono forensic lab pahucho or SALUNKHE se pata karo ki aise kaun kaun se zehar hai jo 6 ghanto me asar karte hai. Or use unka atnidot le ke taiyar rehne ko kaho. DAYA ke milte hi use anti dot dena hoga.

SACHIN - yes sir.

**In ABHI house**

ABHI- sir main yaha apne bed pe soya hua tha or mujhe kuch bhi ajeeb nahi laga.

ACP- nahi ABHI kuch to alag hoga tumne dhyan nahi diya hoga. PURVI, FREDI pura ghar acche se dekho finger prints jooto ke nishan kuch to milega.

After some time.

PURVI- darwaze ke handale se figure prits utha liye hai.

FREDI- sir koi foot prints nahi mile.

ACP- tumne kapde kaun se pehne the ABHI? Jab wo log tumhe yaha utha ke la rahe honge to Un kapdo pe un logo ke finger prints reh gaye hoge or hume waha se wo prits mil sakte hai.

ABHI- sir wo kapde ye rahe. Accha hua sir aaj maine inhe dhone ke liye nahi dala.

ACP- PURVI is kapdo ko lab me bhijwa do or SALUNKHE ko kaho ki ek ek finger print acche se nikale.

PURVI- ji sir... Sir aapka phone iske pocket me hai.

ABHI- mera phone.

ACP- dekho is phone me shayad kuch ho.

ABHI- switched off hai sir. Charge karna padega.

**In forensic lab**

SACHIN- sir kuch pata chala is nakli Mahesh ke bare me?

SALUNKHE- haa SACHIN maine iske chere se us Mahesh ki shakal wali nakli skin nikal di hai or iski asli shakal ye hai.

VIVEK- ye to.. sir ye to wanted criminal Raka hai.

SACHIN- haa VIVEK ye wahi hai. Lekin isne Mahesh ki shakal ki plastic surgery kyu karwai?

VIVEK- sir ye sab DAYA sir or ABHI sir ko fasane ka plan ka hissa hai sir. In logo ne bahut bada khel khela hai.

SACHIN- bus ek baar DAYA sir mil jaye fir is khel ke mastermind ko pata chalega ki CID ke saath khel khelne ka anjaam kya hota hai.

VIVEK- sir ACP sir ne jo kaam bola tha wo hua?

SALUNKHE- haa VIVEK TARIKA ne pata kiya hai aise type ke 4 zehar hote hai. Anti dot ka intzam kar rahe hai hum.

**In ABHI house**

ABHI- sir charge ho gaya.

ACP- on kar ke dekho shayad kuch mil jaye.

ABHI phone on karta hai.

ABHI-Sir ye mera phone nahi hai ye to DAYA ka phone hai.

ACP- DAYA ka phone.

ABHI- haa sir... ye DAYA ka phone hai. Hum dono ne ek saath ek jaisa phone liya tha. Lekin is phone me jo wallpaper hai na wo mere phone me nahi hai. Ye DAYA ka phone hai usi ne humari Manali trip wali photo ko apna wallpaper banaya hai.

FREDI- DAYA sir ka phone aapke paasKahi exchange to nahi ho gaya galti se.

ACP- tumhara phone kaha hai?

ABHI- pata nahi sir. Maine dhyan nahi diya.

PURVI- sir aisa bhi to ho sakta hai na ki DAYA sir ne jaan bhoojh kar ye phone ABHI sir ke paas chhoda ho.

ACP- ho sakta hai. ABHI check karo agar DAYA ne ye phone tumhare paas jaan boojh ke chhoda hoga to zaroor is phone me kuch hoga jo hume us tak pahucha sake.

ABHI- sir call list khali hai. Msg box check karta hoo.

FREDI- sir agar DAYA sir ne ye phone ABHI sir ke pocket me rakh diya to un logo ko pata nahi chala kya ki ABHI sir ke paas phone hai. Unhone phone nikala kyu nahi.

ACP- kyunki unka plan tha ABHI ki nazar me sab kuch normal rahe. Or kyuki dono phone ek jaise the isliye un logo ko pata nahi chala ki phone DAYA ka hai ABHI ka nahi.

ABHI- ye kaisa photo hai?

ACP- kya likh hai is photo pe?

ABHI- sir ajeeb sa photo hai. Ek board hai jispe V.K. likha hua hai.

ACP- Aisa lagta hai DAYA ne ye photo chupke se li hai. Iski position dekho jaise ye photo DAYA ne niche se li hai.

ABHI- pata nahi sir. Haa sir jab wo log is jagah pe honge to DAYA ne chupke se photo le li. Isliye to ye photo adhuri aai hai.

FREDI - sir ho sakta hai DAYA sir hume us jagah ka surag dena chahte ho ki wo kaha hai.

ACP- surag hi hai FREDI lekin ye hai kya?

PURVI- sir photo se to ye koi hotel ka board jaisa lagta hai.

ACP- haa PURVI pata lagao ki shehr me koi hotel ya koi aisi jagah hai kya jiske shuru me V.K. aata hai.

**In beuro**

ABHI- 2 ghante beet gaye or hume kuch pata nahi chala jisase hum DAYA tak pahuch sake.

ACP- milega kuch na kuch to zaroor milega. Ye V.K. ka raaz pata chal jaye to hum DAYA tak bhi pahuch jayenge or us aadmi tak bhi jo iske piche hai.

SACHIN- sir her jagah pata kiya lekin shehr me aisa koi hotel ya koi building nahi jiska name V.K. se shuru hota ho.

ACP- to kya hai ye V.K.?

ABHI- sir wo jo finger prints mere kapdo se mile the wo mere hi hai. Baki kisi ke finger prints nahi mile uspe.

PURVI- or sir handle pe bhi bus ABHI sir ke finger prints hai.

ACP- matlab bahut chalak hai ye log. Ek finger prints nahi chhoda jisase hum un tak pahuch sake. Ek galti nahi ki hai.

SALUNKHE- ki hai na boss ek galti ki hai.

ACP- kya galti ki hai?

SALUNKHE- boss aap logo ko jo video mila hai maine use baar baar dekha or maine notice kiya ki wo video jisme ABHI is Raka ko goli maar raha hai us video me ABHI ke haatho ki jo position hai is hisab se Raka ko goli sine ke bilkul paas lagni chahiye thi. Lekin asal me is raka ko goli lagi hai pet pe.

FREDI- matlab?

ACP- matlab ye FREDI ki ABHI ki chalayi goli se raka ki maut nahi hui.

SALUNKHE- haa boss ABHI ne jo goli is raka pe chalayi thi kisi wazah se wo goli Raka ko nahi lagi or ABHI se jane ke baad kisi or aadmi ne iske bilkul paas jakar iske pet me goli maar di.

SACHIN- iska matlab ABHI sir ne raka ke upper goli chalai to lekin wo use lagi nahi. ya wo kisi tarah se bach gaya.

FREDI- ho sakta hai ki usne bullet proof jacket pehni thi sir.

ACP- haa FREDI or iska ek or matlab nikalta hai ki Raka ko pata tha ki ABHI use goli marne aane wala hai isliye to wo taiyar baitha tha.

PURVI- matlab sir ye raka bhi is plan me shamil tha. Isliye usne pehle Mahesh ko mara phir Mahesh ke chehre ki plastic surgry karwai phir kisi tarah se ABHI sir ko force kiya ki wo Mahesh per yani ki usper goli chalaye.

ABHI- iska matlab koi mujhe Mahesh ke katal ke case me fasana chahta tha. Video me goli maine chalai hai isliye jab Mahesh ki laash milti to main fasta.

ACP- haa tabhi to Mahesh ki laash ko goli mari usne warna maut to uski tabhi ho gayi thi jab us Raka ne uska muh dabaya tha.

FREDI- sir un logo ne plan accha banaya tha per unhe pata nahi tha ki humare paas SALUNKHE sir jaise expert hai jinhone pata laga liya ki Mahesh ki maut goli lagne se nahi dum ghutne se hui hai. Or ye bhi ki Raka ka maut ABHI sir ki goli se nahi hui.

ACP- wo sab to thik hai lekin agar ye Raka khud ABHI ki fasane ki sazis me shamil tha to fir ise kisne maar diya. Or fir DAYA... DAYA kaha se aa gaya waha?

VIVEK- sir Mumbai pune higway pe ek purana guest house hai jiska naam V.K. S. Guest House hai. Ho sakta hai DAYA sir ne isi jagah ki photo click ki ho.

ABHI- lagta to yahi hai. Sir hume turant waha chalna chahiye shayad DAYA wahi ho.

******In V.K.S. Guest house.**

ABHI- sir ye board dekh rahe hai sir ye waisa hi hai jaisa us pic me tha.

ACP- (to receptionist) aapke manager kaha hai hume unse baat karni hai.

Rec- sir aap log?

ABHI- hum CID se hai.

Rec- ek min sir main unhe bula deti hoo.

After few minut manager come...

Manager (to ABHI)- are sir aap ab kaise hai aap?

ABHI- main? Mujhe kya hua tha?

Manager- are sir kuch din pehle hi to aap yaha aaye the kuch logo ke saath aapka accident hua tha.

VIVEK- inka accident? Aap inhe kaise jaante hai.

Manager- sir humara ye guest house bahut purana hai yaha mahine me bus 2 ya 3 log hi aate hai. Ye bhi to aaye the apne dosto ke saath in logo ka aaccident hua tha. Isliye main inhe pehchanta hoo.

ACP- accident! Kab ki baat hai ye?

Manager- sir... 26 october ki. Bahut khoon beh raha tha inke sir se. humne inke dosto se kaha ki ye ploice case hai hum police ko inform kar dete hai per unhone kaha ki ye khud ek CID officer hai. To humne unhe apne guest house me rehne diya. Kyu sir kya ye CID officer nahi hai?

ACP- nahi ye CID officer hi hai. Accha kitne log the inke saath?

Manager- sir 7,8 log the. Inhe to jayada chot nahi lagi thi per us dusre wale dost ko jayada chot lagi thi wo behosh tha.

ABHI- dusra dost! Kahi ye wo to nahi (DAYA ki pic dikha ke)

Manager- haa sir ye wahi hai. Inhe kuch jyada chot lagi thi ye behosh the unhe wheel chair pe le ke aaye the or inhe kandhe pe do logo ne sambhal rakha tha.

ABHI- matlab DAYA yahi tha sir. abhi kaha hai wo log?

Manager- sir wo log to 3 din pehle hi chale gaye.

VIVEK- chale gaye !kaha chale gaye kuch pata hai?

Manager- mujhe kaise pata hoga sir aapko pata hoga na. aap to saath hi the unke.

ABHI- main unke saath tha.

Manager- haa sir lekin aap aise kyu puch rahe hai?

ACP- kuch nahi. kaha the wo log?

Manager- sir aaiye main dikhata hoo.

In room sab pura room chana marte hai.

VIVEK- sir kuch bhi aisa nahi mila jisase unka pata chal sake ki wo log the kaun?

ABHI- ek ek saboot mita diya un logo ne. pata nahi DAYA kaha hoga kis haal me hoga. Main saath me tha sir lekin mere hote huye wo log DAYA ko le gaye. Kya fayda mere jaise dost ka jo apne dost ki hifazat na kar sake.

ACP- ABHI ye emotional hone ka time nahi hai hume DAYA ko kisi haal me bachana hoga.

VIVEK- ek ek min DAYA sir ke liye keemati hai. Or ye log itne chalak hai ki apne piche ek surag tak nahi choda.

ABHI- haa sir agar DAYA ne wo photo click kar ke mobile exchange na kiya hota to hum yaha bhi nahi pahuch pate.

ACP- VIVEK ABHI hum haar nahi maan sakte. Jaise ye surag mila hai koi na koi or surag mil hi jayega.

Manager- sir wo log kuch gadbad the kya?

ACP- haa. Accha ye bataiye aapke is guest house me CCTV camera to hoga na.

Manager- nahi sir. yaha jyada log aate hi nahi to hume CCTV ki zaroorat hi nahi padi.

VIVEK- accha kuch yaad hai un logo ke bare me. Jab wo yaha se ja rahe the to kuch kaha ho kuch bhi jisase hume unka koi surag mil sake.

Manager - nahi sir maine aisa kuch nahi suna.

Peon- sir maine suna tha.

ABHI- kya suna tha tumne?

Peon- sir ye behosh the or jab main un logo ki inhe gadi me baithane ke madad kar raha tha to wo log keh rahe the is doctor ko pune me iske clinik chod aao. To wo dusre aadmi ne pucha ki kaha se le ke aaya hai ise. To us aadmi ne kaha ki J.P. road se.

ABHI- doctor! Wo log doctor le ke aaye the.

Manager- haa sir in dono ka accident ho gaya tha to humne unse kaha ki hum doctor bulwa dete hai per un logo ne kaha ki wo khud doctor ka intzaam kar lenge.

ACP- doctor ko bulaya tha. Chalo kuch to mila. VIVEK, SACHIN or FREDI ko bolo ki turant pata lagaye us pune ke J.P. road wale doctor ka jisne DAYA or ABHI ka ilaj kiya tha. Or hum chalet hai pune Ab ye doctor hi hume DAYA tak pahuchayega.

**After some time**

ABHI- sir humare paas ab bus 3 ghante reh gaye hai DAYA ko bachane ke liye.

ACP- kafi hai ABHI hum dhoodh lenge DAYA ko. VIVEK msg aaya SACHIN ka.

VIVEK- haa sir unhone pata kiya hai pune me J.P road pe 2 doctors ke clinic hai ek Dentist hai or dusra Psychiatric.

ABHI- or koi nahi hai?

VIVEK- nahi sir bus ye dono hi hai.

ABHI-Sir ek Dentist or dusra Psychiatric sir ye dono ek accident case me inka kya kaam?

ACP- main samjh gaya ABHI ye jo tumhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha hai na uska jawab ho na ho is Psychiatric ke paas hi hai.

VIVEK- matlab sir...

ACP- matlab ye ki ABHI ke dimag ke sath ho na ho koi ched chad ki gayi hai.

VIVEK- sir to abhi ke abhi chalet hai us doctor ke paas or puchte hai.

ACP- haa chalet hai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 **

**In clinic**

ACP - ji hume doctor se milna hai.

Rec- ji aapka appointment hai?

ACP- ji appointment to nahi hai phir bhi humara doctor se milna bahut zaroori hai.

Rec- lekin bina appointment ke aap unse nahi mil sakte.

ACP- ji hum Mumbai se aaye hai. Baar baar nahi aa sakte na pls kuch kijiye.

Rec- accha sir main doc se baat karti hoo.

After some time

Rec- aap ja sakte hai.

In doctor cabin...

ACP- hello doctor... aa doctor Mathur.

Dr. Mathur- ji hello baithiye. Aap Mumbai se aaye hai?

ACP- ji haa wo kya hai na ki bahut tariff suni hai humne aapki or humara jo kaam hai wo bus aap hi kar sakte hai.

Dr. Mathur- ji bilkul aap bataiye aapko kya takleef hai main apni puri kosis karunga aapki problem solve karne ke liye.

ACP- (pointing towards VIVEK) ji ye mera beta hai. Isne 2 din pehle kuch aisa dekha hai jo... thik nahi hai. Ise bahut preshani ho rahi hai is wazah se.

Dr. Mathur- to aap kya chahte hai? Main ise us depression se bahar nikalu?

ACP- agar itna karwana hota to ye to koi bhi doctor kar sakta tha na. Main chahta hu ki aap bus iske dimag se wo yaadein mita de.

Dr. Mathur- what? Ye aap kya keh rahe hai. Kisi ko depression se nikalne ka ye kaun sa tarika hai. Or aapko andaza bhi hai ki aisa karne se us insane ki life pe kya asar padega. Ye galat hai.

ABHI cabin ke andar aake "Jab pata tha ki ye galat hai to phir mere saath aisa kyu kiya?

Dr. Mathur- k...k...k... kaun hai aap log?

ACP- CID Mumbai.

Dr. Mathur- CID ...

VIVEK- haa CID or ab tum bataoge ki tumne ABHI sir ke saath kya kiya hai or kisake kehne se kiya hai?

Dr. Mathur- aap kis bare me baat kar rahe hai mujhe kuch samjh me nahi aa raha.

ABHI- samjh me nahi aa raha. batata hu tujhe ki kis bare me baat kar rahe hai hum.

ABHI use ek thappad marta hai or uska coller pakad ke usase puchta hai.

ABHI- bol kya kiya hai tune mere saath? Kyu yaad nahi hai mujhe ki 26 Oct se 12 Nov ke beech kya hua tha?

Dr. Mathur- kyunki...

ACP- jaldi batao aisa kya kiya hai tumne?

VIVEK- tum the na waha us guest house me jaha DAYA or ABHI sir ko kidnap kar ke rakha gaya tha.

Dr. Mathur- haa sir wo log mujhe waha le gaye the.

ACP- puri baat batao kya hua tha or tumne kya kiya tha ABHI ke saath?

Dr. Mathur- ji un logo ne mujhe 50 Lakh Rs. diye the ki ABHI ko hypnotize karne ke liye.

ABHI- tumne mujhe hypnotize kiya?

ACP- aage kya hua batao.

Dr. Mathur- sir un logo ne mujhe kaha ki main ABHI ki hypnotize kar ke uske dimag me ye baitha du ki Mahesh uska dushman hai.

ABHI- kya? Per kyu?

VIVEK- dekho hume sab kuch detail me batao kya kya hua tha waha.

Dr. Mathur- sir jab main waha pahuch to in dono ka accident ho gaya tha. Bahut chot lagi thi in dono ko. DAYA behosh tha per ABHI halke hosh me the. Maine use hypnotize kiya or uske dimag me ye baat daal di ki Mahesh use maarna chahta hai. Uska accident Mahesh ne hi karwaya hai. Maine lagatar 15 din tak uske dimag me ye baat baitha di ki agar wo Mahesh ko nahi marega to Mahesh use maar dega. Wo Mahesh ko apna dushman samjhne laga. Or 11 Nov ko 2 log use Mahesh ke ghar le gaye jaha usne Mahesh ko maar diya.

ABHI- mujhe hypnotize kar ke kisi ka khoon karne pe mazaboor kar diya. Tumjhe to main...

ACP- nahi ABHI nahi is waqt hume DAYA ke bare me pata karna hai.

VIVEK- aage kya hua or DAYA sir waha kaise pahuche?

Dr. Mathur- waise to wo log DAYA ko humesha behosh kar ke rakhte the pir bhi kabhi kabhi use beech me hosh aa jata tha or use ye pata chal gaya tha ki hum ABHI ke saath kya kar rahe hai. 11 Nov ko jab wo log ABHI ko le ke gaye Mahesh ka murder karwane to DAYA ko bahut guss aaya tha wo violent ho gaya or kisi tarah waha se bhag gaya.

ABHI- to DAYA waha isliye aaya tha ki mere hath se kisi ka khoon na ho jaye or maine usi pe goli...

ACP- lekin ABHI ko kuch yaad kyu nahi hai?

Dr. Mathur- kyunki jab use wapus guest house le kar aaye to maine uske dimag se 26 Oct se 12 Nov tak ki yaadein mita di.

ACP- or phir wo log ABHI ko wapus uske ghar chhod aaye aise jaise wo 25 Oct ki raat ko so raha tha.

ABHI- jab main wapus aaya tha to kya DAYA tha waha?

Dr. Mathur- pehle to nahi tha per thodi der me 2 log use le kar aaye. Ghayal tha shayad phir bhi wo ABHI ko hosh me lane ki kosis kar raha tha.

VIVEK- sir lagta hai isi dauran DAYA sir ne wo mobile ABHI sir ki pocket me daal diya hoga.

ACP- haa VIVEK. Ab ye bhi bata do ki kaun the wo log jiske liye tum ye sab kar rahe the.

Dr. Mathur- sir mujhe kuch nahi pata. Maine unme se kisi ki shakal nahi dekhi. Wo 2 log jo mujhe us guest house le ke gaye the usnhone cap pehan rahkhi thi or badut bade bade glasses wala black chasma laga rakha tha. Jisase unka chehra saaf saaf nahi dikh raha tha. Upper se unhone mujhe dhamki bhi di thi ki agar maine unka chehre ki or dekhne ki kosis ki to wo maar denge. Isliye maine unke chehre ki or dekhne ki kosis bhi nahi ki.

VIVEK- or Guest House me waha to dekha hoga na unka chehra?

Dr. Mathur- nahi sir mere saamne bus wahi 2 log us huliye me aate the or baki jo log bhi waha hote the unke chere pe naqab hota tha. Maine kisi ki shakal nahi dekhi.

ABHI- aise kaise kuch nahi dekha. Kuch to dekha hoga. Dekh mere dost ki jaan ka sawal hai jaldi se jo bhi yaad hai soch ke bata warna main tera wo haal karunga ki ...

Dr. Mathur- ek minut sir... maine unlogo ki shakal to nahi dekhi per jab DAYA is ABHI ko hosh me lane ki kosis kar raha tha tab wo sab hus rahe the or usi beech maine ek ko dusre se kehte suna tha ki "Jaldi karo p... pari... Pari... Haa Parimal jaldi karo parimal humare paas time nahi hai"

VIVEK- Parimal... Ye Parimal kaun hai? Or kyu kar raha hai ye sab?

ABHI- sir jaha tak mujhe yaad hai main or DAYA Parimal naam ke kisi aadmi ko nahi jante.

ACP- to ho sakta hai ye koi puarana mujrim ho jiski dushmani ho CID se. VIVEK tum SACHIN ko khabar kar do ki humare purane record me check kare ki koi Parimal naam ka apradhi hai ki nahi.

VIVEK- ji sir.

ABHI- wo log tumhe khud yaha chodne aaye the na?

Dr. Mathur- ji sir.

ABHI- phir wo kaha gaye kuch pata hai.

Dr. Mathur- pata nahi.

ACP- gadi ka number to dekha hoga.

Dr. Mathur- nahi sir wo log mujhe raat ko hi le ke gaye the or raat ko chodne aaye the isliye main gaadi ka number nahi dekh paya.

ABHI- her baat ka iske paas rata rataya jawab hai nahi malum, nahi dekha. Sir aap mujhe bus 2 min dijiye main iski juban khulwa dunga.

ACP- dekho. DAYA gayab hai. Or ye jo hai na DAYA ke liye ye kuch bhi kar sakta hai. Main jyada der tak ise rok nahi paunga. Isliye job hi malum hai chup chap bata do.

Dr. Mathur- sir main such keh raha hu mujhe kuch nahi malum. Haa per saamne jo chai wala hai na use malum hoga. Kyunki mujhe yaha chodne ke baad maine dekha unme se ek us chai wale se baat kar raha tha.

ABHI- sir chai wale ke paas chalet hai.

**At tea stole.**

ABHI- suno 10 Nov ki raat ko do log Dr. Mathur ko yaha chhodne aaye the or unme se ek ne tumse baat ki thi kuch yaad hai?

Man- sir kuch yaad nahi.

ACP- dekho pls kuch yaad karne ki kosis karo kisi ki zindagi ka sawal hai.

ABHI- yaad karo unhone cap lagayi thi or aankho pe mota kala chasma.

Man- haa sir yaad aaya wo 2 log the. Mujhe ajeeb bhi laga ki raat ko kala chasma kyu lagaya tha unhone phir maine jayada dhayan nahi diya.

ACP- accha kya baat kar rahe the wo log.

Man- garage ka pata puch rahe the wo log. Maine bata diya ki aage 3 KM pe ek garrage hai.

ABHI- koi or tha gadi me?

Man- thik se malum nahi per dekhne se lag raha tha ki wo saath me kisi mariz ko le ke ja rahe the.

ABHI- sir wo DAYA hi hoga. Wo log DAYA ko le ke isi taraf gaye hai. Hum bhi chalet hai.

**At garage**

ABHI- suno. 11 Nov ki raat ko 2 log tumhare garage pe aaye the apni gaddi thik karwane. Unhone cap pehan rakhi thi or mote mote black chasme laga rakhe the.

Man- haa saab aaye to the.

ACP- haa to tumhe pata hai wo log kis taraf gaye hai?

Man- wo sidhe gaye hai saab.

ABHI- accha tumne suna wo log kuch baat kar rahe honge kuch bhi.

Man- saab main dusro ki baat nahi sunta.

ABHI- acchi baat hai. acccha Aisa kuch bhi maloom hai tumhe jisase pata chale ki wo log kaha gaye honge.

Man- kyu saab aap log ho kaun?

ACP- dekho hum CID se hai. Or hume unki talash hai..

Man- mere ko wo log gadbad lag hi rahe the.

ACP- kyu?

Man- saab unki gaadi me andar ek aadmi tha jo behosh tha. Use chot bhi lagi thi. Maine uske bare me pucha to unhone mujhe daat diya. Haa saab jab main unki gadi bana raha tha to unme se ek ka phone baja or usne phone karne wale ko kaha ki 45 min me pahuch jayenge wo. Mariz ke liye intzaam kar liya na.

ABHI- 45 min. matalb sir wo log is raaste pe sidhe us jagah gaye hai jo yaha se 45 min ki doori pe hai.

ACP- haa ABHI. Hume jaldi niklna chahiye.

**In car**

ABHI- sir GPS ke hisab se is raaste se 45 min ki doori pe ek clolony hai jo sunsan hai. Waha bhaut purani purani haweliya hai. Logo ka kehna hai ki wo colny haunted hai isliye waha koi nahi rehta.

ACP- to ye log DAYA ko wahi le ke gaye honge.

Tabhi VIVEK ka phone aata hai.

ACP- haa bolo VIVEK. Kaha ho tum?

VIVEK- sir SACHIN sir or baki sab ke sath.

ACP- accha is Parimal ka kuch pata chala?

VIVEK- sir aaj se 4 saal pehle aapne DAYA sir or ABHI sir ne raajeev naam ke ek apradi ko girftar kiya tha. Usne DAYA sir pe humla kar ke bhagne ki kosis ki thi. Aapke saath uska encounter hua tha or aapke haatho wo mara gaya tha. Ye parimal usi ka bhai hai sir. 3 saal pehle iski samundar me doobne se maut ki news aayi thi per kisi ko iski laash nahi mili.

ACP- wo isliye kyunki ye mara tha hi nahi chup ke plan bana raha tha humse badla lene ka.

Tabhi ACP ko jhatka lagta hai.

ACP- sambhal ke ABHI itni tez gadi kyu chala rahe ho?

ABHI- humare paas waqt bahut kum hai. Jaane us zehar ka DAYA pe kya asar ho raha hoga? Hume jald se jald waha pahuchna hoga.

ACP- haa ABHI per gadi sambhal ke chalao. Agar kuch ho gaya to...

VIVEK- hello sir aap thik to hai?

ACP- haa VIVEK hum thik hai. Or kuch pata chal is parimal ke bare me?

VIVEK- nahi sir per wo Raka jiski laash hume mili thi wo Rajeev ka dost tha. Dono saath saath me crime kiya karte the.

ACP- oh to ye parimal ne is Raka ke saath mil kar CID se badla lene ka plan banaya hai. Accha SALUNKHE hai tumhare saath?

VIVEK- haa sir.

ACP- usase pucho wo un sab zehar ka antidote le ke aaya hai na jo 6,7 ghanto me asar karte hai.

SALUNKHE- haa boss main sara intzam kar ke aaya hoo. Bus DAYA mil jaye. Jaise hi mil jayega turant ye pata kar ke ki use kaun sa zehar diya gaya hai main antidote laga dunga.

ACP- or haa SACHIN ko kaho ek ambulance ka intzaam kar ke rakhe. DAYA ke milte hi hume use hospital le ke jana hoga.

SACHIN- sir FREDI sir ne hospital phone kar diya hai ambulance ka intzaam ho gaya hai or doctor ko bhi ready rehne ko keh diya hai. Sir hum J.P. Road pahuch gaye hai. Aage kaha jana hai.

ACP- J.P Road ke right side wali road me sidhe chalet chalo. Aage ja ke ek sunsan clolony hai ho na ho DAYA wahi hoga. Hum wahi ja rahe hai.

SACHIN- ok sir.

ABHI- sir hum waha ja to rahe hai per agar waha DAYA nahi hua to?

ACP- ABHI us garage wale ne kaha tha ki unhone phone pe kaha tha ki wo 45 min me pahuch jayenge. Ye sadak ekdum sidhi jati hai. Normal speed se bhi gadi chalaye to bhi 45 min ki duri pe bus yahi ek colony hai jo sunsan hai. Piche ek colony hai lekin waha log rehte hai. Or wo log DAYA ko kisi sunsan jagah hi rakhenge na.

**after some time in colony**

ABHI- sir yaha to itni saare bunglow hai DAYA kaha hoga kaise pata karenge?

ACP- pata kar lenge ABHI. koi na koi rasta to milega. Or nahi mila to her ek bunglow check karenge. Chalo dhyan se ek ek cheej dekho.

After some time.

ABHI- sir is banglow me to koi nahi hai.

ACP-Is bunglow me bhi.

SACHIN VIVEK SALUNKHE or baki sab bhi waha pahuch jate hai.

SACHIN- sir pata chala DAYA sir ka?

ABHI- nahi hume ek ek bunglow check karna hoga. Humare paas bus 1h 30 min hai.

FREDI- sir lag jate hai. DAYA sir ko dhoodh ke rahenge.

VIVEK- ye clolony haunted hai. Aapko daar to nahi lagega?

FREDI- DAYA sir ki jaan ka sawal hai VIVEK. Bhoot to kya main maut ka bhi saamna kar lunga. Lekin DAYA sir ko kuch hona nahi chahiye.

ACP- kuch nahi hoga DAYA ko. Hum dhoondh nikalenge use.

SALUNKHE- boss maine ambulance ko udhar thodi door pe hi rukne ko kaha hai.

ACP- accha kiya.

SACHIN- aise to DAYA sir ko dhoondhne me bahut time lag jayega.

ACP- haa. VIVEK ek kaam karo is bunglow ki chat pe chadh jaao or dekho kya kisi ghar me koi log dikhte hai kya?

VIVEK- ji sir,

VIVEK SACHIN or ABHI teeno ek bunglow ki chat pe chadh jate hai. FREDI, ACP nd SALUNKHE dusre banglow me khojna shuru karte hai.

SACHIN- ABHI sir idhar aaiye. Shayad us banglow me kuch gadbad hai.

ABHI- haa SACHIN lag to raha hai kuch log hai us banglow me.

VIVEK- sir lagata hai DAYA sir usi banglow me hai.

Outside the banglow.

FREDI- sir hum yaha khade khade kya kar rahe hai andar kyu nahi chal rahe.

ACP- nahi FREDI. Hume malum nahi kitne log hai andar. Or kuch bhi gadbad hui to DAYA ki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai.

VIVEK- sir main piche ki taraf se dekhta hoo ki raasta hai kya.

ABHI- main is taraf se jata ho or SACHIN tum us taraf se jaao.

CID team dheere dheere ek ek gunde ko marte huye bunglow ke andar pahuchte hai.

Firing ki aawaz sunkar Parimal bahar aate hai.

Parimal- maan gaye tum CID walo ko. Aakhir pahuch hi gaye mujh tak.

ACP- haa pahuch gaye. Tujhe kya laga tha CID ko challenge kar ke tu aaram se yaha baitha rahega.

ABHI- DAYA kaha hai jaldi se batao.

Tabhi parimal ke 2 aadmi bhi aa jate hai.

Parimal- DAYA chaiye. Dhoondh lo. Isi banglow me hai.

ABHI- dekh mera dimag ghoom gaya na to yaha teri laash pari hogi. Sidhe sidhe bata DAYA kaha hai.

Parimal- kaha na yahi hai isi banglow me.

SACHIN- sir hum iasase baat karne me time kyu barbaad kar rahe hai. Aap ise sambhaliye main FREDI or VIVEK teeno pura banglow chhan lete hai DAYA sir mil jayenge.

Parimal- utni mehant karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Main bata deta hu na ki tumhara DAYA kaha hai. Chalo mere saath.

Parimal unhe le ke hall ke beech me jata hai or Sab dekhte hai ki kaanch ki deewar ke us paar ek karma hai jisme DAYA bahut buri halat me hai. Wo bahut bechain sa hai.

ABHI- DAYA.

Wo us kaanch ki deewar ke paas pahuchta hai or DAYA ka dhyan apni taraf karne ki kosis karta hai. Per DAYA uski taraf nahi dekhta.

Parimal- koi fayda nahi officer. Wo nahi sunega. Kyunki hum use dekh sakte hai per us taraf se wo hume nahi dekh sakta.

ACP- DAYA to mil gaya hume ab rahi teri baat to tujhe to hum faansi ke fande tak pahucha ke hi rahenge.

Parimal- DAYA abhi sirf mila hai ACP bacha nahi hai. Bachega to wo tab na jab tum log use is kamre se bahar nikaloge. To jaao nikalo use is kamre se bahar.

SACHIN- sir ye kaisa karma hai sir. is kamre ki ye deewar kaanch ki bani hai or baaki 3no deeware aam deewaro ki tarah hi hai.

VIVEK- per sir kamre me koi darwaza nahi dikh raha. To hum DAYA sir tak pahuchenge kaise.

ABHI- koi to darwaza hoga na VIVEK jisase ye log DAYA ko andar le ke gaye hai. Or wo darwaza kaha hai wo hume ye batayega.

Parimal- main kuch nahi bataunga officer.

ABHI- dekh chup chap se bata de ki andar jaane ka darwaza kaha se hai. Warana ..

Parimal- warna kya? Jaan le loge meri. Main marne se nahi marne se pehle main tum CID walo ko barbaad kar ke rahunga. Yaha DAYA marega or tum... tum to kaanoon ke hatthe chadoge. Mere bhai ko mara tha na tum logo ne. haa ACP tune mere bhai ki jaan li. Is DAYA ke liye na. ab apni aankho ke saamne ise tarap tarap ke marta dekh.

VIVEK- sir isase behas karne ka koi fayada nahi. hum puri haweli chaan lete hai. Koi na kahi na kahi to raasta hoga na.

Parimal- ye meri banai hui kaid hai officers. Tum lakh kosis kar lo lekin is kamre ke andar nahi pahuch sakte. Piche 3 saalo se main taiyari kar raha tha tum logo se badla lene ki aaj mera badla pura hoga.

SACHIN- kuch nahi hoga. Tumhare saare sapne dhare ke dhare reh jayenge.

ACP- hum kamre ka darwaza bhi dhoondhenge or DAYA ko bacha bhi lenge.

Parimal- kosis kar lo. Waise main batana bhool gaya ki ye jo zehar maine DAYA ko diya hai uske aakhiri ghante me aadmi ko bahut jayada bechaini hone lagti hai. Ajeeb ajeeb se khyal aane lagte hai. Wo paglo jaise harkate karne lagata hai. Jaise tumhara DAYA kar raha hai.

Sab dekhte hai DAYA kamre ki deewaar pe bahut zor zor se apne haath maar raha apna hi gala dabane ki kosis kar raha hai.

ABHI- daya ye kya kar rahe ho ruk jaao ruk jaao Daya,

Parimal- haa haa haa

ABHI- bus ek baar DAYA ko bacha le phir dikhata hu tujhe teri ye hasi kitni mehngi padti hai.

Parimal- jaldi karo officer. Time bahut kum hai. Wo ghadi dekh rahe ho. abhi-abhi mere ye dono aadmi rakh kar aaye hai. Socha DAYA ke aankhiri ghanto ka hisab rakh lu. Jaise jaise ye ret is taraf aati jayegi tumare DAYA ki saanse kum hoti jayengi. Ret khatam DAYA khatam.

ABHI- tu na sahi tere ye aadmi to batayenge kamre ke andar jaane ka rasta.

Jaise hi ABHI us dono ki taraf badhta hai wo dono capsul kha ke apni jaan de dete hai.

Parimal-tum logo ko kya lagta hai, jaan kya sirf tum CID wale hi de sakte ho. apne badle ke liye kurbani hum bhi de sakte hai.

ACP- kurbani shabad apni zuban se nikal ke kurbani ko badnaam mat karo. Tum log kaya jaano kurbani hoti kya hai.

SALUNKHE- kare Pradyuman isase behas karne me kya time barbad karna. Is waqt DAYA ko dhoondhna zaroori hai.

SACHIN- sir main dekha is kamre se attached 3 room hai or 3 gallaries. Ho na ho darwaza inhi ke piche hai.

VIVEK- kisi na kisi deewar ke piche hoga darwaza.

ABHI- chalo hum sab mil ke dhoondhte hai. FREDI tum ise sambhalo.

FREDI- ji sir.

ACP, SACHIN, VIVEK, PURVI, ABHI, SALUNKHE sab us kamre me jaane ka rasta dhoondhne jate hai per kisi ko kuch nahi milta.

SALUNKHE-kuch mila SACHIN?

SACHIN- nahi sir us taraf kuch nahi hai.

VIVEK- is taraf bhi kuch nahi mila.

PURVI- yaha bhi koi darwaz nahi hai.

ACP- ek ek deewar, farsh her ek cheej thok thok ke dekh li per kahi koi darwaza nahi hai.

ABHI- ek ek cheej ko acche se dekha hai sir koi bhi aisi cheej nahi hai jise chune ya hilane se koi raasta khule.

FREDI- sir... DAYA sir ki halat bigad rahi hai.

Sab hall me aate hai. DAYA zameen pe tarap raha hota hai.

PURVI- sir time beetata ja raha hai sir. DAYA sir ko kaise bachayenge?

Parimal- her kosis bekar hai. DAYA marega zaroor marega.

ABHI- iski to...

ABHI use maarene jata hai lekin VIVEK or SACHIN use rok lete hai.

ABHI- ek min ek minut. Kya kaha tha isane ki ye log abhi abhi DAYA ke kamre me wo ghadi rakh kar aaye the na. to inke baal or joote geele kyu hai? Ye paani se ho ke gujre hai kya?

ABHI ki ye baat sun ke parimal ke chehre ka rang ud jata hai. ABHI ye notice karta hai.

ABHI- swimming pool hai banglow me?

VIVEK- haa sir wo us wale passage se hokar swimming pool hai.

ABHI- jaldi chalo rasta wahi se hai.

PURVI- swinming pool se rasta.

ABHI- hota hai PURVI. Bahut jagho me log swimming pool se secret rasta banate hai. kahi kahi to room bhi hota hai.

Sab Swimming pool me uatarte hai.

ABHI- VIVEK kuch mila?

VIVEK- haa sir yaha ek darwaza hai jisme tala laga hai.

ABHI- SACHIN tala todo jaldi.

Sab tala todte hai or ABHI SACHIN VIVEK teeno darwaze se andar jaate hai.

VIVEK- sir ye raasta to aage khtam ho gaya.

SACHIN- sir yaha sidhee hai. Lagta hai darwaza upper hai.

SACHIN us darwaze ka tala tod ke use open karta hai. Wo darwaz DAYA ke kamre me khulta hai. ABHI or SACHIN room me jake DAYA ko bahar late hai. Fir teeno DAYA ko pool se bahar le ke aate hai.

ACP- sambhal ke ABHI. SALUNKHE jaldi kar DAYA ki halat bigad rahi hai.

SACHIN- sir main ambulance ko yaha le ke aata hoo.

SALUNKHE DAYA ka blood le ke apne poision detector machine pe poision detect karta hai. Or DAYA ko uska antidote de deta hai.

SALUNKHE- boss maine antidote de diya hai per DAYA ko hospital jald se jald le jana hoga,

ACP- SACHIN VIVEK PURVI tum sab SALUNKHE ke saath DAYA ko hospital le ke pahucho hum is parimal ko iski asali jagah pahucha ke aate hai.

**In banglow**

ACP- haa to parimal DAYA ko to humne bacha liya wo bhi tumhare diye time se 30 min pehle hi. DAYA to bach gaya ab tumhara kya hoga.

Parimal- jayada khush hone ki zaroorat nahi hai ACP. Kya pata DAYA ko doctor bacha paye ya nahi. or agar DAYA bach bhi gaya tab bhi tumhara ye ABHI wo to jail jayenge hi. Usne DAYA pe goli chalayi hai or ye pure shehar ne dekha hai. Tumhara ABHI nahi bach payega.

ACP- uski parwah karna tum chod do apne anjaam ki chinta karo.

ABHI- mera jo hoga so hoga per tujhe to main nahi chodne wala.

ABHI parimal ki pitai kar deta hai.

ABHI- ab bata kaise khela tune ye khel?

Parimal- mujhe tum CID walo ko barbaad karna tha. Isliye maine pehle tum dono ko kidnap kiya phir ABHI ko hinotize kar ke use Mahesh ka khoon karne ko bhej diya. Per becch me ye DAYA aa gaya. Wo waha pahuch gaya. Per ABHI ne uspe bhi goli chala di. Or waha se bhag gaya. Phir mere aadmi DAYA ko wapus humare paas le aaye. Or ABHI wo to aap logo ko mil gaya tha hume laga humara plan khrab ho gaya. Lekin aap logo se bhagte waqt ABHI behosh ho gaya. Or mere aadmi ABHI ko wapus le aaye. Phir humne uske dimag se wo yaadein mita ke use wapus uske ghar pahuch diya jaise ki kuch hua hi nahi.

ACP- Raka ko kyu mara wo to tumhara partner tha na is jurm me.

Parimal- haa. Humara plan tha ki hum kisi aise aadmi jisne aaj tak koi juram na kiya ho uske murder ke case me ABHI ko fasayenge. Iske liye humne Mahesh ko chuna. Raka ne Mahesh ke cheher ki plastic surgery pehle ki karwa rakhi thi. Phir humne Mahesh ko maar diya or usli laash ko phek diya. per Raka ko pata nahi tha ki maine baad me jaa ke Mahesh ki laash ka chehra kharab kar fiya. Humara plan tha ki ABHI Mahesh bane raka pe goli chalayega or jab asli Mahesh ki laash milegi to ABHI fus jayega. Isliye jab us din ABHI ne raka pe goli chalayi to usne bullete proof jacket pehan rakhi thi. Isliye wo mara nahi. per main use maar dena chahta tha. Kyunki bhai ki maut ke baad usne humare pariwar ki koi madad nahi ki. Bhai ke paiso me se bus kuch hi diye hume or baki khud kha gaya. Isliye DAYA ke behosh hone or ABHI ke jaane ke baad maine use goli maar di.

ABHI- bahut bada khel khela tha tune per sab bekar. Ab jail me khelte rehan apna khel.

**In hospital.**

ACP- kya hua SALUNKHE? DAYA thik to hai.

SALUNKHE- yaar DAYA ke pure zism me zehar fail chukka tha. Mere antidote se asar kum to hua per phir bhi zehar ka asar baki tha.

ABHI- SALUNKHE sir paheliya mat bujhaiye. Sidhe sidhe bataiye DAYA kaisa hai.

SALUNKHE- dekho ABHI dr ne zehar to nikal diya hai uski body se per abhi wo behosh hai. Jab tak hosh me nahi aa jata tab tak dr. ne use under observation rakha hai.

ABHI- hosh kab tak aayega?

SACHIN- sir Dr. ne kaha hai 4 ghante lagenge.

**After 4 hour.**

Dr. - DAYA ko hosh aa gaya hai. Aap log unse mil sakte hai.

Sab andar jaate hai.

ACP- kaise ho DAYA?

DAYA- thik hoo sir. waise bhi aap logo ke hote mujhe kuch ho sakta hai kya?

VIVEK- sir hum to daar gaye the sir.

DAYA- CID walo ko darna mana hai VIVEK.

ABHI-(tear in eyes) mujhe maaf kar do yaar. Maine tum pe goli chala di. Main hosh me nahi tha phir bhi tumhe goli to maari na maine.

DAYA- tumhe kisne kaha tumne mujh pe goli chalayi?

FREDI- sir wo... video...

DAYA- kaun sa video?

SACHIN- sir hume ek video mila jisme ABHI sir aap pe goli chala rahe the.

DAYA- ABHI kabhi bhi mujh pe goli nahi chala sakta.

ACP- DAYA puri baat batao hua kya tha? Kaise kidnap huye tum log?

DAYA- sir main or ABHI us din pune ja rahe the to hume ek jagah pe ek ladki ke chillane ki aawaz aai. Hum dono niche utare use dhoondhne ke liye nikale to Achanak se waha dhoondh chaa gayi sir or hum behosh ho gaye. Jab hosh aaya to hum un logo ke bich the. Wo log ABHI ko hypnotize kar ke use Mahesh ka khoon karne ko bhej rahe the. Main uske piche piche waha gaya. Maine dekha ki ABHI us Mahesh ko goli maar chuaka tha. Per wo zinda tha sir. kyunki ABHI hypnotize tha isliye uske samjh me hi nahi aaya ki wo aadmi mara nahi tha bus marne ka natak kar raha tha. Maine ABHI ko yahi samjhane ki kosis ki per ABHI ne mere upper gun taan di. Lekin usne goli chalayi nahi sir. piche khade ek aadmi ne mujhpe goli chala di. Or ABHI ko laga ki usne mujhpe goli chala di. Or ABHI waha se bhag gaya. Main goli lagne se behosh ho gaya tha. Hosh aaya to main use guest house me tha. Maine behosh hone ka natak kiya or chupke se apne mobile me us guest house ke name plate ki ek photo khich li. Use chupke se ABHI ki pocket me rakh diya.

ABHI- usi sabot ke jariye hum log tum tak pahuch gaye.

ACP- chalo ant bhala to sab bhala.

FREDI- sir DAYA sir ko humne bacha liya is khushi me aaj raat lunch aapki taraf se.

ACP- haa... chalo thik hai.


End file.
